


𝑀𝓎 𝑀𝓎𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓇𝓎 || 𝑅𝒶𝓃𝒷𝑜𝑜 𝓍 𝑅𝑒𝒶𝒹𝑒𝓇

by maiabelle



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiabelle/pseuds/maiabelle
Summary: ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆"𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮...𝙬𝙝𝙤- 𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪?"｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆This story is not accurate to the whole DreamSMP plot. This is just an AU that I thought of in my room at 3 am so please don't judge...This story is also on Wattpad - Username: maiabella__
Relationships: Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader, ranboo/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

If you did not read the bio, this is not accurate to the plot of the DreamSMP. This is just an AU. I would prefer if you didn't leave comments about how it isn't accurate or anything else.

In this story are older than TommyInnIt but younger than Ranboo (if that makes sense...)

You go by she/her pronouns (sorry if you don't, it was a lot easier for me). And there will be swearing. No NSFW! 

Anyway...Enjoy!


	2. 『1』𝐿𝑜𝓈𝓉

The sweat ran down my forehead as my legs forced themselves to continue moving. Come on...Come on...For fuck's sake run faster...I reluctantly turned around. The beady red eyes of the giant spider chasing me, along with the four other zombies following close behind almost made me freeze in terror, but I pushed forward and ran. I could hear the hissing and the groans, making me want to hurl. What a stupid idea to forget my shoes at home...My bare feet pained as it hit the hard gravel, scraping my feet with each step.

It felt like hours of running. I felt myself start to tear up as my feet started to bleed. At any moment my legs could give in and I would just be another meal for these monsters. I would die in these woods. I am going to die in these woods. And nobody is going to remember me. Would my last moments be this? Painful? My feet ached, to the point where I could feel myself almost pass out. I heard the rustling of the leaves from the trees next to me. Was this the end? A blonde boy with a red and white shirt popped out of the bushes and attacked the monsters behind me. I was too terrified to stop and look around, so I just continued to run.

As I sprinted away from him, despite him trying to call for me, I was tackled by another boy. He had a green shirt. All I could do was look at the brunette boy as he pushed me into the ground. "I'm so terribly sorry but you need to calm down." The brunette said, his face showing deep concern and worry. "You're going to attract more monsters." He said. The blonde boy came up behind the brunette, his face full of pride. "Did you see that Tubbo?! That was fucking poggers man!" He yelled. "Tommy shut up! You're going to scare her!" The last thing I could hear was their bickering before I fell unconscious.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was in...a bed? I scanned the room, it was very small and comfy. A blonde girl walked in with bandages. She noticed I was up and ran to my side. "Oh my goodness I'm so glad you're awake! I'm Niki by the way!" She held out her hand. I grabbed it reluctantly. I tried to move my feet, but I winced in pain. "Oh! Try not to move that much! Your feet are in quite a bad condition. It's quite remarkable that you were still able to run despite all that pain." Niki said as she unwrapped the bandages, taking off the ones around my feet and gently replacing them. "Thankfully Tommy and Tubbo found you before they got to you." Those boys last night. I have to thank them. "Um, don't mind me asking...but where am I?" She smiled.

"Welcome to L'manberg!"


	3. 『2』𝒜 𝒢𝒽𝑜𝓈𝓉𝓁𝓎 𝐹𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹

"I'm sorry...what?" I asked. I've never heard of L'manberg before...it wasn't on the map back home. Did I really stray that far? "You weren't...invited by...Dream?" Who? She could tell on my face that I had no idea what she was talking about, because she immediately started to panic. "Why did Tommy bring you here then? He told me you were a new villager! Did he kidnap you?! Who are you?" I did not have an exact answer to this. Did he kidnap me? "Um...to answer your last question...I'm Y/n. Do you know where this...'Tommy' and 'Tubbo' are at the moment?" She sighed. "I'll take you to them, but I'll help you walk. Your feet are still a bit damaged." She reached her hand out once more. I grabbed it and she slowly pulled me to my feet. She was right, the moment I stepped on the ground, a sharp pain hit the bottom of my feet. I sucked the pain in. I had to get answers.

As we slowly walked through the doorway and through the hall, I got used to the pain. Niki lent me her old boots, they surprisingly fit me. She opened the front door and grabbed my hand once more, supporting me. "Oh before I forget!" She exclaimed as we stepped outside. "Nice to meet you Y/n!" She smiled.

The town was beautiful. The rows of houses, the bamboo lining the pathway, it was all relaxing. There were a few...questionable buildings...but beside that, it was all...calming in a sense. As we walked past the rows of houses, we stopped near a lake. I immediately noticed the red and white shirt boy from earlier, wrestling the green shirt boy. "TOMMY! TUBBO!" Niki yelled. Their heads immediately snapped towards our direction, getting off of eachother and running towards us. "Hey woman! Glad to see you awake!" I blinked in awe. Woman? "Thankfully me and my lad Tubbo found you before you became spider meat!" I felt myself tense up as I remembered last night. Niki seemed to notice as she smacked him on the back of his head. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled. She just rolled her eyes. The green shirt boy was less...louder...than the other one. "I'm Tubbo! I don't think we properly met...sorry about last night! I swear I meant no harm! I had to get you to stop...you looked kind of hurt." He smiled, making me feel safe. "HI I'M TOMMY! NICE TO MEET YOU WOMAN!" I flinched at the sudden yelling. Niki glared at him, causing him to shut up once more. She nudged me, as if she wanted me to say something. "Oh- I'm Y/n...Nice to meet you." I said.

Niki had already left, leaving us alone. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We actually had a decent conversation. I learned we were all about the same age, Tommy wasn't as happy when he found out I was older than him. They gave me a tour and told me about a few people that lived here in "L'manberg," like Quackity, Fundy, Slimecicle, and many more.

"Oh! I want to show you something!" Tommy exclaimed. Before I could respond, he grabbed my hand and dragged me away. I stumbled, trying to find my balance as he pulled me around, Tubbo following close behind.

Tommy stopped walking, standing in front of one of the houses. I tried to subtly shift my feet around, my feet still in pain. He grabbed my hand once more and pulled me into the house. "Hello? You can come out now!" Tommy yelled into the empty house. Is he insane? I looked over to Tubbo, he had a smile on his face. "Tommy..." I heard a small voice respond. I tried to find out where that voice came from, the sound of my foot stepping on an unknown substance made me halt. I lifted up my foot slowly and looked at the bottom of my shoe. Why is it...blue?

"Tommy it is you!" The voice laughed. A figure phased through the ground. The figure of a pale man with a yellow sweater popped up from the ground. "My friends! How are you?" He smiled. I saw Tubbo and Tommy's face light up, big smiles plastered on their faces. The ghost looked at me. "Excuse me, who are you? Are you a friend?" He asked, floating towards me. I stumbled backwards, terrified. What the hell is this? "She's a friend! Right Y/n?" Tommy said. I stared at him, wide-eyed. "O-oh...um...yeah..." I gulped. He smiled at me. "Well nice to meet you! Y/n. What a nice name!" I gave an awkward smile in return. What the fuck.

"This is Ghostbur. He's um...well...yeah." Tubbo stuttered. Thanks for the explanation. "That's right Mr. President!" My eyes widened once more, turning my full attention on Tubbo. "Oh! Yeah, I guess I should've made that clear...I'm the President!" There was silence for a few seconds. "Wait you're being serious?!" I shouted. He just nodded his head. What is this place?

"Bye Ghostbur!" Tommy and Tubbo waved. "Bye new friend!" Ghosted yelled. I waved back to him. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. "OH! There's one more person we have to introduce you to!" Tommy yelled excitedly. He grabbed my hand once more, I quickly grabbed onto Tubbo's. Tommy dragged the both of us around, rambling about various things as we ran. Who else is here?


	4. 『3』"𝐸𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇" 𝐹𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹

Ranboo's Pov:

The silence is nice, at least every once in a while. The wind blows softly, causing the leaves to fall. I'm glad I found this spot. A quiet hill, the perfect view of the illuminated city below. It's calming in a sense, watching the sunset as everyone begins to quiet down. My body relaxed as I sat in peace, it's been a while since I got time to myself. For once, I feel like me. No more stress, just silence. "OI RANBOO!!!" I screamed in response as I jumped a bit. The yelling of a familiar annoyance scared me. I quickly tried to regain my composure as I saw Tommy and Tubbo climb up the hill. I shifted in my seat a bit, readjusting my positioning on the grass. I was going to say something snarky until I saw someone else climb up the hill. It's...a girl? I thought no one else was joining us?

"This is Y/n! Be nice to her, don't do any weird shit ok?" Tommy said laughing. I shot him a confused look. "Do you really think that low of me? Such a shame..." I laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, but did you get scared? By Tommy nonetheless..." Tubbo snickered, covering his mouth. My face flushed slightly as I tensed up a bit. I looked over to the mysterious girl, she was struggling to keep her composure, laughing.

All I wanted to do was bury my face in my hands and run away. This was a stupid fucking first impression. "I'm sorry...who- or what are you?" I was thrown back by her question. "I'm sorry?" She started fidgeting a bit, I hope I didn't make her feel uncomfortable with my presence. "Oh! I didn't mean to be disrespectful! It's just, I've seen a lot of weird shit today...talking foxes, ghosts, a few other things." I smiled a bit, knowing I didn't do anything wrong. It made talking to her a bit easier. "I'm half enderman to answer your question." I said quietly. "Really?! That's so cool! And the other half?" I started to tense up again. "Um, I don't exactly have an answer to that. Sadly." I saw the excitement in her eyes die down a bit, I felt guilty for it. "Oh, that's ok...This is still so fucking cool!" I felt my face heat up once more.

She seems nice, so why can't I talk to her normally? I'm trying to not say anything weird, but it's hard. There's too much noise. Why can't I focus? I was broken out of my thoughts as we made eye contact. Looking at her eyes made me overwhelmed. Please. Stop. Staring. At. Me. I turned my head away quickly, trying to regain my composure. I realized how weird this looked. "Oh! It's not something you did. It's just...eye contact. I...It gets me on edge." Nice going asshole. Now she thinks you're weird.

"Ok this is really awkward, we're going to go. Y'know? Real important president stuff. Right Tommy?" Tubbo said, nudging Tommy with his Elbow. Tommy gave a confused look. "What do you mean? You don't have-" Tommy was cut off and Tubbo elbowed him once more, this time in the stomach. "Ow! What the hell- Oh! Ok...bye!" Tommy ran down the hill laughing maniacally. "Tommy! That wasn't part of the plan!" Tubbo shouted as he chased after him. Well that was weird.

Your POV:

Tommy and Tubbo leaving kind of made things awkward between us. We were bonding so well and now, it's been 5 minutes since they left. We would occasionally exchange glaces but as soon as eye contact was made, we would immediately look away. Why was talking so hard? I heard him sigh before he patted the ground next to him, signalling me to sit down with him. I awkwardly sat down next to him. The view was stunning, you can see parts of the city that were lit up, it was calming in a sense. I could feel his eyes on me. I got nervous again, I tried to find the words to try and have a conversation with him, but I couldn't. I forced myself to try and talk. "You never told me your name." He cleared his throat a bit. "It's Ranboo..." I turned to face him, but he was staring at the city. "That's a nice name." He muttered something under his breath before responding. "...Thank you."

Ranboo is a quiet guy, he's quite reserved most of the time. To be honest, I don't know why I stayed with him, Niki might be looking for me soon. It was really starting to get dark. As I looked over to him, his eyes glowed, it was fascinating. There's so much I want to know about him. I glance at him one more time. His hand clenched and I saw him tense up. "Hey." He said bluntly. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Can you leave?" My heart dropped a bit. Was I that much of an inconvenience to him? "Sorry. It's just...I'm a bit uncomfortable with...you being here right now. You should go talk to Tubbo instead of me." The change in his voice was appalling to me. It was like he was a different person. I didn't know him that well, so the least I could do was comply. I quickly stood up and walked away. As I headed toward L'manberg, my mind was flooded with so many questions. Who was he? Why was he so cold?

"Oh Y/n! There you are! You shouldn't be out so late! There are mobs out! We don't want the same thing that happened last night again!" Tubbo waved his arm as he ran towards me. "Niki was worried for you! She told me to tell you that she didn't have room in her house due to her trying to rebuild her bakery. So you're rooming with me until we get something figured out! Isn't that cool!" I smiled at him. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

"I had to get the bed in there, I hope it's to your liking! Sorry if it's not!" Tubbo had led me to his basement. It was very spacious. There were a few pictures down there along with a small library. "If you're looking at the library, this is just a small collection of them!" How many books did he have? I walked over to a wall that had a framed picture of a few people. "Oh! There's a picture of my friends! We founded this nation on our own, look there's me! There's Tommy, Wilbur- erm...Ghostbur, Fundy and...Eret. Eret's good now...I think." Is that what Ghostbur looked like? He looks so different now. "Tell me more about how you founded 'L'manberg' please?" Tubbo nervously laughed. "Oh- maybe tomorrow. You need to rest! You got a nasty injury on your foot remember? Need that to heal." I just nodded as I sat on the bed. "Goodnight Y/n! I promise I'll tell you about it tomorrow!" And with that, I was left alone to my thoughts. How was L'manberg formed? How did Wilbur die? And more importantly...

Who was Ranboo?


	5. 『4』𝒲𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓈?

I woke up groggily. I wrapped myself back in the blanket. I should probably get up now, but I'm so comfortable right now...

I somehow found the strength to get up from the cozy bed. As I stood up, I noticed my foot didn't hurt as much. Looks like they healed pretty quickly. I should still keep the bandages on, even if it doesn't hurt, I still need it to heal completely.

As I opened the door of the basement, I realized how quiet it was. Is Tubbo not here? I wandered around his house. "Tubbo?" I called out. I guess he really isn't here. I stumbled upon his kitchen, noticing a box on the table. There was a note on top of the box. "Dear Y/n, I hope you are doing ok! Tubbo let me bring this in for you. It's some clothing that doesn't fit me anymore, I hope it's your style!" It was signed by Niki. I smiled as I brought the box to the basement.

I grabbed the small knife I took from the kitchen and carefully cut open the box. The sound of the blade cutting through the thin piece of tape over the box was satisfying. I set the knife to the side as I slowly opened the box. The clothing was all neatly folded. I pulled out two sets of clothing. One was a dark blue skirt, was it the one from one of Tubbo's pictures? The other was a white blouse, it was very simple but cute. As I looked through the box, I noticed how aesthetically pleasing each piece of clothing was. Niki must have had a good sense of style.

I picked up the white blouse and the skirt and quickly changed into it. I still needed answers, if not from Tubbo, then somebody else.

I put on the boot Niki gave me and pushed open the door. I was expecting the bright sun to be shining in my face, but instead, a tall obsidian wall covered the border of L'manberg. I quickly shut the door and ran towards where I could see a man in a green sweater placing obsidian blocks. As I got closer, I could see a red and white shirt, easily figuring out it was Tommy. Tubbo, Quackity and Ranboo were there as well, silently watching. "Hey Tommy!" I yelled as his figure became more distinguishable. "What are you doing here?!" He shouted. "Well, it's hard to stay away when a big obsidian wall is blocking everything. What the hell is going on? The man in the green sweater stopped placing blocks and looked towards me. He had a mask with a smiley face on it. It kind of freaked me out.

"You must be Y/n. I've heard about you. Hope you like the new decorations!" My face scrunched up a bit. Decorations? I've seen decorations before, this is a whole cage. "Why are you doing this Dream?" Tubbo shouted. Dream? "I don't know if you heard, but a little birdie told me that someone from your administration burned down George's house. I've decided to take matters into my own hands in the most peaceful way I know how." Tommy grunted, clenching his fist, meanwhile Ranboo was fidgeting like he was hiding something.

"Tommy, you look like you have something to say. I would like to think that would be an apology. Same goes to you Ranboo." They both froze, wide eyed. They set someone's house on fire?! What the hell?! "Tommy, can I have a talk with you?" Tubbo said sternly. Tommy nodded, his gaze towards the floor. They both walked away as Dream continued to build, leaving me alone with Ranboo and Quackity.

"So...what do you think happened?" I asked. Quackity smiled weakly. "Hopefully nothing too bad. I mean, maybe he's overreacting?" I guess...But to the point where he had to build a wall? That seems unreasonable. "Ranboo what do you think?" Ranboo was staring into the distance. He looked completely out of it. "Ranboo?" I asked. He flinched, immediately turning towards me. His eyes widened and turned his head away. Was it because of last night? Tommy and Tubbo walk back, tension thick in the air. Tommy looked dejected, Tubbo was quite the opposite, face full of anger and disappointment. "How shall we deal with this manner?" Tubbo asked Dream. He stopped once more, looking down at Tubbo. "A trial. I want to see him plead."

"Tubbo wait!" I yelled, Tubbo stormed off. I could tell he was trying to maintain his composure, but his emotions were getting the best of him. "Not now Y/n. I'm thinking." I've never seen him act so cold before. "Can I come to the trial?" It was a simple request. I wasn't asking for anything, I wasn't even asking to speak at the trial. I just wanted to watch. "No. Stay with Puffy while we figure something out." He walked away, leaving me speechless.

His orders were clear. They rang through my head painfully. Yet, he left out one detail. Where is Puffy's house? I wandered around for what seemed hours. Circling around the same row of house over and over again. This is hopeless. I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard a crash and the sound of a sword swinging. I ran to see where the noise was from, the sound of a high pitched shriek sent shivers down my spine. I turned a corner and saw a giant spider poof into thin air. Found her. Puffy stood over where the giant spider once was, one hand on her hip while the other gripped her sword tightly. She turned towards me and waved. "You must be Y/n!"

"Mi casa es tu casa!" She smiled, pushing open her door. Her house was filled with various trinkets and small buildings. "Sorry about the mess, I have a knack for building." There were statues, mini models of buildings, etc. On her desk were photos of her standing next to obscure buildings. "Oh! Those are all the 'harmless' pranks I've done. Be lucky you're living with Mr. President or else your life would not be spared!" She laughed. She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a few pots and pans. "Now, do you know how to make cake?"

A small cake that was poorly frosted and tilted to the side stood before the both of us. "Well it's the thought that counts I guess!" We were both covered in flour and the kitchen was a mess. At least we had a cake...or I think that's what that is. "Here!" She handed me a plate. She cut a small piece of the cake and handed me a slice. Do I really want to eat this? I reluctantly dug my fork into it, Puffy stared at me wide eyed, watching my reaction. I took a bite and forcefully swallowed it. "It's actually not that bad." I said. For such a sad attempt, it didn't taste as awful as I imagined. "Hell yeah! Guess it really shows to never judge something based on how it looks!"

We each had 3 slices of cake. I laughed at her terrible puns as I scarfed down another bite. "So how's life been treating you so far? Since you've joined at least." I smiled. "It's been good so far, lots of fun people here." My smile faded a bit. "Ranboo and Tubbo have been a bit distant though." She exhaled and set her plate down. "They're just kids, like you. They've got a ton of responsibilities, ones that they shouldn't have especially with their age. It's going to be a bit tough on them but you just have to bear through it for a while." I smiled once more. I guess she's not wrong.

"Bye Y/n! Visit Mama Puffy again soon!" She waved as I walked away, a slice of cake in my hands. Weird she names herself that but nothing to worry about I guess. The sky was already dark, I missed the sunset....shit. As I walked towards Tubbo's house, I saw Tommy, pacing around anxiously. "Hey!" I yelled to him. He jumped a bit, causing me to laugh a little. "How'd the trial go?" He kicked the dirt and shrugged. "They're extending the trial dates, couldn't come up with their stupid shit verdict yet..." A part of me relaxed a bit. Nothing bad happened today at least. "I wish you luck then." He shot me a weak smile. I looked down at the slice of cake. I handed it to him. He stared at me, debating on whether not to take it. I simply just smiled as I set it in his hands. I slowly walked away, it's getting really dark out now. As I turned towards Tubbo's house I could hear Tommy mutter, "Thank you..." I chuckled as I headed inside.


	6. 『5』𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝑀𝒾𝓃𝓊𝓉𝑒𝓈 𝑀𝒶𝓃

I would be in such a good mood today if it weren’t for those stupid walls. The black and purple obsidian ruined what was supposed to be a nice sunny day. Looking at them made me feel sluggish. We’re like mice...in a cage...

I found a bench to sit by as I pulled out a book. “The History of L’manberg.” Maybe it’ll finally give me the answers I was looking for. Tubbo instructed me not to go through his library, just in case I end up damaging historical papers, but he’s also in one of those moods. I brushed his warnings aside and flipped through each page of the book. The pages were filled with first hand experiences of each event, each war, and each trial of this very land. My only question was, who wrote this?

“Hello friend Y/n!” I looked up and saw Ghostbur. I grinned, at least there was a friendly face around here. “Do you know about the big walls? They look quite sturdy and will definitely keep the mobs out. One thing I want to point out is there doesn’t seem to be a way out...quite a bad design choice if I do say so myself.” I giggled a bit, how I wish to not know much like Ghostbur does. “Dream put them here, he’s trapped us here.” I said, going back to my book. “Well that’s not very nice. Hey...what are you reading?” I shut the book and handed it to him. He examined the cover and paused. He looked deep into thought, like he was contemplating. His eyes were dull, emotionless. “I don’t want it.” He said, tossing the book to me. I nearly missed but luckily, I caught it. What’s up with him? “I...I don’t want to remember.” He said firmly, clenching his fists. “Alivebur was bad, everyone tells me that. I don’t want...I’m not like him.” I could see he was in pain. I grabbed his hand. He looked down at me as I smiled at him. He smiled back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of blue dye. “Blue.” I shot him a confused look as I took it from his hands and held it carefully. It started to stain my hands a bit, almost like it was dripping. “You are a good friend. Take it!” He said excitedly. I put it in my pocket, it’s going to stain it...

“Is that Ranboo?” I looked towards the direction Ghostbur was pointing at. I saw a black and white figure jogging towards us.

I quickly hid the book in my bag, what if he tells Tubbo?! Ghostbur caught on and tried to cover me as Ranboo approached us. “WE WERE TALKING ABOUT UM...WALLS!” Ghostbur shouted. Ranboo laughed a bit. “Ok? I need Y/n, it’s important.” Ghostbur sighed in relief. I quickly stood up and brushed the invisible dust off my pants. Ranboo began walking away and I frantically tried to follow.

Why is this so awkward? We walked in complete silence. I stayed a bit behind him, shuffling my feet as we moved. “So...did I say anything...weird? The first time we met to be exact…” What did he mean by that? I guess my face showed my confusion because he quickly added on to his question. “Oh...sorry. Short term memory stuff...Makes it hard to recall details...Actually, nevermind don’t tell me...I’d rather not know…” Short term memory loss? Does he really not remember last night? I shrugged it off and continued to walk along the path.

“Tubbo wants you to join us for the last day of the trials.” I halted. Really? “I thought he didn’t want me there?” Ranboo realized I stopped and waited for me to catch up to him. “He told me he felt bad and wanted you to be there when we come to a consensus.” Once I caught up, he held out his arm. I stared awkwardly before finally getting the hint. I linked arms with him, he tensed up a bit, like he didn’t expect me to actually do it. “This is just so...you don’t get lost…” I was fine walking behind him but I didn’t question it. We continued to walk along the path.

“Well...we’re here!” Ranboo said, quickly unlinking his arm with mine and straightening his suit. We stood in front of the courthouse.. “Wait!” He halted, hand on the doorknob of the building. “Don’t mind me asking but what’s your role in this meeting?” He chuckled lightly. “I’m the Minutes Man!” He pushed open the door and headed in, leaving me outside. What is a “Minutes man?”

I awkwardly took a seat next to Niki, why was she here? Next to us was George, Karl, Quackity and Fundy. Dream scanned the room, menacingly, it made me shiver. Tubbo was seated at the highest seat, I would assume he is the judge of this case. Ranboo sat right behind him. I waved my hand low enough to where Dream couldn’t see it. He waved back before turning his head away. Tommy walked into the room and it went silent. His head facing his feet as he walked quickly to his seat. He crossed his arms as he took his seat, leaning back into his seat.

The meeting was a mess, mostly consisting of Quackity and Tommy yelling at Dream. Tubbo had to shut them up a few times. Ranboo was silent the entire time. There were a few times we made eye contact, he perked up and turned his head. I assumed it was his whole enderman thing, not being able to maintain eye contact, and watched the meeting.

“I suggest probation.” Dream said. The entire courtroom hushed. Tommy’s eyes widened. Dream stood up from his seat. “He needs to be stripped of his ‘Vice President’ powers, he can report to Fundy every day about his actions.” He said sternly, the white mask still on his face. “Either that or I will continue to build the walls...maybe even do worse…” Tommy stood up from his seat and jumped over the table. He balled up his fists and attempted to hit Dream. Ranboo quickly restrained him, yet Dream did not seem phased by it. He did not flinch nor did he try to fight back, he just sat there. “This is exactly why.” Tommy stopped struggling, his eyes focused on Dream. “Tommy can I have a talk with you?” Tubbo said, stepping outside the courtroom. Tommy pushed Ranboo off of him and quickly followed. Ranboo just sat on the ground awkwardly before quickly standing up and heading to his seat.

When Tubbo and Tommy opened the doors, the room fell into dead silence. Tommy looked dejected. “For now, I will agree with those terms.” Nearly everyone tensed up. Dream sighed, as if he were unsatisfied.

We all left the courtroom, Dream however, stayed behind and whispered to Tubbo. I wanted to listen in but I simply walked away.

I entered Tubbo’s home and shut the door. I don’t know if it was anger or complete shock, but whatever it was caused me to freeze. I stood silently in “my room.” Why would Tubbo agree to those terms? I thought to myself. More importantly...who was Dream?

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the blue dye that Ghostbur gave me, it stained my entire pocket. I set in on the desk and laid in bed. I raised my hand to the light, it was colored blue. At least a few good things happened today...


	7. 『6』𝒫𝓇𝑜𝒷𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃

As I quickly headed upstairs, I was greeted by Tubbo. He was just sitting at the table, completely lost in thought. Usually at this time he’s already gone, busy doing his “president stuff.”

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched before quickly spinning around and facing me. “Oh Y/n! You scared me.” He said, laughing. His laugh seemed fake. “Are you okay? You don’t have to lie to me…” His face fell once more. He sighed. “I guess there’s no point in hiding it...I’m just- I don’t know what to do. Y/n...Did I make the right choice?” Before I could answer he cut me off. “Nevermind. I shouldn’t put that pressure on you.” He stood up and headed towards the door. “We never actually got to hang out yesterday, want to come with me?”

We walked around the town for what seemed like a few hours. I finally got to ask about L’manberg. Tubbo recounted various stories, ranging from funny to extremely serious. I learned about how this city blew up by the hands of Ghostbur himself, yet he doesn’t recall anything about it.

As he was telling me about the first SMP war, Ranboo ran towards us. “There you are!” He said, huffing. He was out of breath. “We were supposed to go mining for blackstone today.” Tubbo tensed up. “Oh shit! Sorry about that Ranboo! Y/n I’m so sorry, is it okay if I go help Ranboo?” I grinned. “It’s ok!” I waved as they ran away.

As I turned the corner, I saw Tommy constructing glowstone light posts. I approached him. “Hey Tommy!” He jumped and squealed. He covered his mouth out of embarrassment. “Don’t do shit like that Y/n!” I giggled. Maybe I could spend some time with Tommy...

“Fundy has been on my ass since yesterday. Waiting for me to do my ‘homework’ like a piece of shit.” Tommy said bitterly. He’s not taking this well. “Do you need help?” He smiled weakly. “Sure, I guess I could use some help...I’m just fixing things.”

After finishing replacing a few light posts and repairing a few roofs and paths, Tommy sat underneath one of the lights and pulled out an empty notebook. He murmured as he began angrily writing. I awkwardly just stood there.

After 5 minutes, he closed the book and stood up. “Now to drop this off to the furry.” He walked away, trying to seem tough. Do I follow him? I probably shouldn’t...things might get a bit messy. "Good luck Tommy!" He grumbled something, it was hard to comprehend but the only thing I could understand was a faint, “Bye...”

“Hey Y/n!” Ranboo was running, waving a giant sword in his hand. “Don’t wave that around! You’re going to hurt someone!” I yelled. He didn’t seem to care. “This thing? It’s basically harmless!” He immediately lost his grasp on the sword, it plunged into the grass right by his feet. He didn’t flinch once. He just laughed it off and bent over, gripping the sword firmly and pulling it out of the grass. “Maybe I was wrong...Here! Come check this out!” He walked slowly, his hand tracing the blade. “Pretty cool right?” The blade was glowing bright purple, most likely enchanted.

While examining the blade, one thing stood out. It wasn’t like any sword I saw before. “Wait! Is this-” Ranboo cut me off, face full of excitement. “Netherite? Hell yeah it is!” He swung it around, attempting to show off his skills. “You went to the Nether?! But isn’t that-” He cut me off again. “Extremely dangerous? Fuck yeah it was! Worth it in the end though!” I continued to admire the sword. The way it shined in the sunlight, the sharpness, it was mesmerizing.

“Do you want one?” His question caught me off guard. “I can go back, it’s not that hard to find. Netherite is quite easy to mine with experience.” Was he serious? Would he really go through all of that just for a sword I don’t know how to use? “I don’t exactly know how to use...a sword.” His expression dropped. “Wait really?!” He began laughing, my face flushed out of embarrassment. “I can teach you...to use a sword.” He spun it around with ease. My eyes widened. “Really?!” I beamed. He smiled as he blushed lightly. “Yeah…”

“Watch your form!” He shouted as I swung at the beaten up dummy. It barely even fell over. He ran over and quickly repositioned my arms. “Grip it tightly, we don’t want you accidentally hurting yourself. When striking, bring it past your left eye, then when coming down, use your right hand to guide the blade and your left to apply force.” He moved my arms into a more comfortable position. He was very gentle, making sure not to hurt me as he helped. “Your left foot should be behind the right, and when charging. Run on the balls of your feet, you have to maintain balance as well.” I slide my left foot behind me. I looked over to him and he nodded, giving me a signal that it was ready to go. I ran at the dummy and raised the wooden sword, I swung at it with as much force as I could, causing it to fall over, but I immediately tripped and fell over. I landed on my side.

I heard Ranboo laughing as I gripped my arm painfully. I looked at him in confusion. “Did you forget everything I just told you? You may have the strength, but without the right form, you’ll be a pretty easy target.” He held his hand out. I grabbed it reluctantly as he pulled me up. “I think we should call it a day. We don’t want you to overdo yourself.” I went to hand the sword back to him, but he stepped back. “Take it! I have no use for it, besides, you can practice back at your home!” I smiled as he walked away.

I pushed open the door and shut it. I leaned against the door as I breathed heavily. Everything was sore. How would I manage to use an actual sword if I can’t even use a wooden one? I slowly walked down the stairs and pushed open the door. I jumped as I saw Tubbo sitting on my bed. “Jesus! You scared me Tubbo!” He looked distressed. He looked over to me and quickly snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh! Sorry Y/n! I didn’t know you were coming back so soon...I’ll go.” He was going to leave but I quickly stopped him. “What’s wrong? You look a bit sad…” He sighed and sat back down. “I usually wouldn’t talk about this type of stuff but I guess I’ll tell you. Remember when Dream pulled me aside after the trial?” I nodded my head. “He wanted to exile Tommy. He gave me two days to think about it or he will continue to build the walls. We’re going to meet tomorrow and I guess...I’m just scared I’ll make the wrong decision.” I rubbed his back comfortably, he sighed. “Anything I can help you with?” I asked. He held his head down. “Not really. I normally wouldn’t do this, but I would like for you to come with me tomorrow...if it’s not too much to ask for...I just need someone I can trust there.” I grinned as I pulled him into a hug. “Sure.” I said. He gripped onto my shirt as he buried his face into my shoulders. “Thanks…” He said weakly.


	8. 『7』𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝐻𝑜𝓁𝓎 𝐿𝒶𝓃𝒹

Flames. I heard the wails and cries of my friends. This city, my home, now crumbing amongst the destruction. I tried to move, to do something, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I move?! I heard a faint sniffle. His green and red eyes glow bright amongst the smoke. The tears burned his face, he was almost unrecognizable. He reached a shaky hand out to me. I tried to reach back, but something was pulling me back. "Y/n?" I heard a voice echo, I tried to cry out, but nothing came out. "Y/n." I turned around, trying to see what was pulling me....Red vines were wrapping around me. "Y/n!" The voice repeated, I was being dragged to an ominous void, alone.

"Y/N!!!!!" I shot up. I looked around frantically, I was...in the basement...right. I saw Tubbo, sitting on my bed, eyes filled with complete worry. "Are you ok? You were tossing and turning in your sleep! I was kind of scared but I- ARE YOU CRYING?!" I quickly wiped my eyes, sure enough, I felt warm tears smear across my face. "It's nothing. Just a bad dream." I smiled, though the smiling couldn't hide my shaking. It felt so real. "If it's that bad you don't have to come with us. I know I said I wanted you to come but there's no telling what might happen today and if yo-" I quickly shut him up. "I'll be fine! It's just a bad dream!" He relaxed a bit. He sighed. "If you say so...It's just...you said some questionable things and..." He stopped himself. "Nevermind...I'll be upstairs getting ready then." He stood up and slowly walked away. Before he left, he peeked his head through the once more. "Just...if you feel uncomfortable...tell me?" He walked away, I heard the echo of his footsteps as he climbed up.

"Hey Y/n!" Quackity and Tommy were seated in Tubbo's living room. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I sat in the seat across from them. "We all decided we'd head there together!" Quackity chimed in, throwing an arm around Tommy. "We?" Were they going as well? "Hell yeah! Me, Tommy, Fundy, and Ranboo! We're all part of Tubbo's cabinet, right Tommy?" He ruffled Tommy's hair. Tommy showed deep disliking to that notion, as he punched Quackity in the stomach, causing him to let go of him.

"Jeez you guys are noisy." Fundy as he sat next to Quackity. "Ew get away, it's contagious!" Quackity said, scooting Tommy away. Fundy looked at him in confusion. "I don't want to be a furry!" He cried as he clinged on Tommy. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Tommy screamed as he shoved Quackity against Tubbo's table, snapping it. Fundy looked less than happy as he tackled Quackity, they both hit the ground. "Wanna say that again?" Fundy yanked on Quackity's shirt, he pretended to cry as Fundy cursed.

"Can you guys shut up?" A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Ranboo next to Tubbo. "Where were you guys?" Tommy asked. "Just talking about...things." Ranboo said, glancing towards me. He looked shocked, almost like he didn't expect me to be here. Tubbo crossed his arms as he looked over towards Fundy and Quackity. They were still on top of eachother. They quickly scrambled away and sat awkwardly on the couch. "You want to explain this? Or was this just always here?" Tubbo said, pointing towards the collapsed table, piece of wood sticking out of the giant crack in the middle. Ranboo laughed as they both looked down at the ground.

"Everyone ready?" Tubbo asked, we all nodded simultaneously as we walked out the door. Quackity stretched his arms as we walked along the pathway. Fundy was right behind him, the both of them began bickering within seconds. Tubbo and Tommy were all the way in the front, Tommy looked distressed as Tubbo was whispering to him. Me and Ranboo were awkwardly near the end. "So...what happened?" Ranboo asked, breaking the ice. "Oh! Quackity and Fundy kind of got into a fight before yo-" He stopped me. "In your dream I mean..." Did Tubbo tell him?! "Oh...that. I don't remember much if I'm being honest. I just remember waking up with tears in my eyes..." Should I tell him? He would worry, just like Tubbo did. "Tubbo said you mumbled something, he couldn't understand what you said though." I sighed in relief. "Did he say anything else?" I asked. Ranboo thought for a few seconds. "I...don't remember." Oh...right. Short term memory. We both walked in silence. Everyone was so preoccupied and didn't notice us, leaving us to socialize by ourselves.

After 7 minutes of walking in silence, we passed one singular flower, a small white flower. Ranboo perked up, "You know...oxeye daisy symbolizes innocence and simplicity?" I stared at him in awe. "Really? How do you know that?" He shrugged. "I don't know...I just remember stuff like that. I just have...an attachment to it? Maybe it's because it's one of my favorite flowers?" His focus still on the small flower, slowly getting distant as we continued to walk. I smiled at him before I asked one more question. "Do you usually remember things you like?" His cheeks were lightly stained with a rosy blush as he stared off at the big obsidian walls. "Yeah."

"Welcome to the Holy Land Y/n!" Fundy exclaimed. We stood in front of a small building. "This is the meeting room." Fundy whispered. "Tommy..." Tubbo said, his eyes staring into the distance. "Remember...act diplomatic." Tommy froze, he tensed up, clutching the edge of his shirt. "I'll do all the talking, just- don't speak up? For your own good ok?" Tommy swallowed hard before nodding his head. Tubbo was the first to enter the building, the rest of us followed.

Dream was already sitting at the farthest sit, his feet resting on the table. Once we all packed in, he set his feet to the ground, he joined his hands together. "Good to see you again!" His voice made me shiver slightly. "Why's she here?" He asked sternly, standing up from his seat. I stumbled back a bit out of nervousness. Quackity seemed to notice and quickly came to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Think of her as a guest!" He smiled. Dream sat back down. "I thought you said only cabinet members would be here..." Quackity was about to come up with an excuse but Tubbo stepped forward. "She's an unofficial member...since Tommy is on probation, we need extra hands." Dream nodded, extended his arm to the various seats. "Then let us get started."

After hours of deliberation and bargaining, they agreed on three more weeks of probation. "Any violation will result in more walls being built, and extended probation..." Dream said casually, tracing the edges of the table. Every interaction with him seemed off, his mannerisms, his behaviors, especially the way he talked. Dream pushed a piece of paper in the center of the table, it wasn't crumpled, the ink was fine and neat. Tubbo knew exactly what to do. Grabbing a quill from Fundy, he signed the end of the contract, sliding it over to Tommy. Tommy hesitated as he grabbed the quill from Tubbo, hovering over the paper for a few seconds. He finally signed it before bitterly sliding the paper to Dream. He scanned the paper for a few moments before putting it into his bag.

"Hey Y/n?" Tubbo made eye contact with me. "Would it be okay if you left the room for a bit? I don't want you getting involved in anything too deep..." I smiled and nodded, quickly pushing my seat back and leaving. Ranboo's gaze turned to me before he made a slight wave gesture as I left.

I leaned against the wall, watching the wind blow the last of the leaves off the trees. It was getting quite chilly outside, perhaps it might snow soon. Dream suddenly slams the door open, pickaxe in hand, walking away. I heard Fundy, Quackity and Tommy shout as they eagerly ran out. They followed Dream as he headed closer and closer to the walls. Ranboo jogged out the room next, Tubbo following behind him. Ranboo signaled me to come follow them, we sprinted towards them. We watched Dream climb up the walls. He began taking them down one by one. "What happened?" I questioned as we tried to keep up with the others. "Tommy threatened Dream, he's now taking down the walls. There's something off about all this...I can feel it." Tubbo huffed.


	9. 『8』𝒜 𝑀𝒶𝒿𝑜𝓇 𝒯𝒽𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉

I could hear Quackity's voice, mocking Dream as he watched him take down the walls. We had finally reached the others, we caught our breaths, they rushed to our sides. "This...this isn't the peaceful way to do this Tommy." Tubbo panted, Tommy ignored him. "He has no power over us! I told you! Look at how quiet he is!" Tommy said excitedly, pointing towards Dream. Tubbo glanced towards Dream, watching him swiftly swing his pickaxe with ease. "It's not compliance..." Tubbo muttered under his breath. We all turned our attention to him. "He's planning."

Dream stopped in his tracks, looking over to us for a brief second before he began building the walls up again. Our breaths hitched as we watched him quickly rebuild what he had just broken. Tommy was the first to yell, Quackity was soon to follow. Tommy stepped forward, attempting to try and retaliate. Tubbo was quick to grab his arm and yank him back. Tommy hesitantly stepped back, his fists clenched as he watched. Tommy's face scrunched up as the soulless white masked figure stared at him.

Dream jumped down from the wall, landing onto the grassy pathway. He brushed the dirt off his netherite armor. He cleared his throat, "Ok listen, you fucked up this time." His raspy voice caused a sudden hush among us. "H-hey Dream listen-" Dream stepped forward, he stood tall as Tommy fumbled backwards. "No. You listen. I don't give a fuck about 'Spirit.' I don't give a fuck about anything actually. All I care about is your disks." Tubbo swallowed hard, he was holding back, holding back from saying anything he might regret. "I care more about your disks than you do! I don't care about 'Spirit,' he died ages ago! I care about those disks because those give me power over you! Over your friends! EVERYBODY YOU CARE ABOUT!" He took a deep breath. "Because you care more about your disks than anyone else here." Tommy's face weakened, Dream seemed bigger than he was a few moments before. More...threatening.

"If you are not exiled from L'manberg, I will build these walls until you can't see the sky anymore. I will keep everyone inside! I'll hire Punz and Sapnap to patrol these walls, to keep you guys inside!" Everyone stiffened at the pure anger in his voice. "NO TRADE AND NO ONE LEAVES!" Dream boomed. He turned his back towards us heading towards the walls once more. "Don't try and threaten me. I don't care. I've lost all care in anything-" Tommy interrupted Dream, he grabbed a piece of leather, one that could only be identified as Spirit's leather. "Really...So if I burn Spirit right now-" Dream turned around quickly and faced Tommy. He gripped Tommy's forearm. Tommy froze. "BURN SPIRIT! BURN SPIRIT RIGHT NOW!" He screamed in Tommy's face, his face turned pale.

"They're my disks! Why do you care about my disks?! What do they mean to you?!" Dream laughed, releasing his grip on Tommy's arm. His arm was slightly red. "No no no. They're MY disks." Tommy's face dropped. "I'll get them. I'll get them and I'll store it away. I hold onto them until I fucking die." Dream took a deep breath as he walked over towards us. Tommy was still frozen in place. He stood directly in front of Tubbo. "How about this...I'll give you three days. If you don't exile him in three days, I'll follow through with my plans." Tubbo remained silent. Tommy's head whipped around, facing Dream's disturbing mask. "Wha-What does that entail?" Dream laughed. "L'manberg can be independent...it just won't be free." He walked away, leaving Fundy, Quackity, Ranboo, Tommy and Tubbo to decide what their next plan was. I was just a witness.

Everything went by so fast. One minute Dream was threatening all of us, and the next, Tubbo was arguing with Tommy. "You're so selfish! None of this would have happened if you just stayed quiet like I told you to! War is on the horizon Tommy!" This was the first time I saw Tubbo genuinely this angry. "And you two!" He gestured to Fundy and Quackity. They tensed up as their full attention went to Tubbo. "Don't think you two are off the hook! What the hell were you thinking?! Siding with Tommy?!" Ranboo finally broke his silence. He stood next to Tommy. "Tommy is far from selfish! Look...I may not remember what happened when George's house got griefed, but I was still involved. Tommy stood up for me! He defended me! That's not something a selfish person would do." Ranboo smiled weakly at Tommy, Tommy smiled back for a brief moment before approaching Tubbo. "You care more about your role as president more than your own friend!" Tubbo looked baffled. "You're just like Schlatt." That name. The books. Schlatt, the previous "president." He could only be explained as someone completely sinister. "As long as I can't be the next Schlatt, you can't be the next Ghostbur."

"Maybe the disks aren't as valuable as you hold them to be?" Fundy butted in. Tommy simply ignored him. "Quackity...Can I meet with you in private?" Quackity nodded, quickly following Tubbo as they disappeared behind the meeting room.

Tommy sat on the pavement, burying his face in his arms. I awkwardly shifted around, kicking the dirt. Ranboo seemed to notice, he went to approach me but stopped. "Hey Y/n? Ranboo?" My attention snapped to Tommy. His face was still buried in his arms. Ranboo looked at me before we both sat next to Tommy. "Why is he choosing the nation over me?" He finally lifted his head up, yet his gaze was still at his feet. "Shit. I told myself I would be tough if this were to happen..." He laughed. He stretched out his legs, he stared at the sky. "Sorry guys. I pulled us into deeper shit, but I know I'm right." His mood began to brighten up. Ranboo was the first to speak up. "I'll try to talk to Tubbo before Friday, maybe I can sway him in your favor?" Tommy just sighed. "I...I just don't want to be seen as the villain." I hesitantly put my hand on his back. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with mixed emotions. Was it sorrow? Anger? "Whatever happens, we'll be by your side." I told him, he smiled weakly as he stood up. "In the future, if you need help, we'll come." Ranboo stood up as well, he reached his hand out towards me. I grabbed it as he pulled me up from the ground. "Like a bodyguard?" Tommy questioned. Ranboo chuckled quietly. "Yeah. Like a bodyguard!"

As I headed down the path, I saw Tubbo departing from Quackity. "Hey Tubbo are you heading back?" He adjusted his tie and straightened out his suit. "No...I'm going to be out late." Reasonable. He quickly coughed out, "Listen I'm sorry. I didn't want you dragged into this mess...It wasn't supposed to end up like this." I patted his shoulder, "It's ok, I'll leave the door unlocked for you!" He sighed, smiling as I walked away.

"Shit. Which direction do I go?" A familiar deep voice whined. The enderman boy paced in circles. "Right." I said, walking up to him. He jumped a little. "H-huh?" He tensed up. "We came from the right if that's what you're asking." He stopped pacing, relaxing a bit. "Sorry...my memory- actually nevermind I've told you about it haven't I?" He let out an embarrassed laugh. "Wanna walk together?" I suggested. He grinned, "Please."


	10. 『10』𝒢𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝐹𝑜𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓃𝑒...?

I slowly got up, Ranboo’s vest fell off my shoulders lightly. I stretched my arms out, looking out the window. Was it the next day already? How long did I sleep for? The sound of a door opening caught my attention. Ranboo stepped out, yawning as he slouched forward. His black and white hair all tangled together. “Morning…” He said half-dazed. I giggled at his messy appearance, he seemed to take notice. “Don’t laugh...you didn’t look as peaceful when you were sleeping!” He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth. I could feel my face heat up. 

“Did you...watch me sle-” The white side of his face was slightly flushed as he nervously cut me off. “N-No! I mean...L-Look when I walked in I saw you and I just- Nothing weird I did...I mean- I didn’t do...anything...weird.” He sighed as he sat down next to me, he covered his face with his hands. I laughed, he removed his hands from his face slowly. He began to laugh as well. I handed him his vest back, he took as he stood up. “I’m going to get ready now...sorry for earlier discretion. If you’d like, I have an extra dress shirt that might fit you.” I smiled as I nodded my head. He smiled back as he rushed into his room.

I tucked the dress shirt into the seams of my pants. The shirt was slightly big, possibly due to his tall stature, but it wasn’t as bad. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ranboo pull out loaves of bread. “Where did you get that?” I asked, hoisting myself up to sit on the counter. “Niki, she was looking for you yesterday y’know?” My face dropped a bit. “I told her you were staying over so...she gave us bread!” He smiled, grabbing a loaf. He opened a drawer, searching around it for a few seconds. He finally pulled out a knife. He began cutting the bread in half, the sound of the crisp outer crust relaxed me in a sense. Once he finished, he handed me one half. “Here...you need to eat.” I took the piece and took a bit out of it. Ranboo smiled as he took a small bite out of the other half.

“I should go see Niki...it might be important.” I said, swiftly grabbing my dirty clothes. Ranboo’s smile faltered. “Yeah- yeah no...you probably should.” He sighed. “Maybe we can hang out later then? Maybe take a walk...together?” He faced the ground, keeping his face out of my view, like he was hiding something. I laughed, “Sure.” 

It should be easy, find a building with flowers...simple. “Y/n?!” I turned around and saw Niki, her flowy colorful sweater blowing in the wind. “I thought you were at Ranboo’s place?” She asked, swinging a small water pail as she rocked back and forth. “I wanted to help you out, Ranboo told me you asked for me yesterday.” Niki smiled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. “Come on!”

“Sorry...there’s not much here for you to do. I kind of got carried away yesterday.” She laughed awkwardly. It was very spacious. Little pots of flowers were placed nicely amongst shelves. “Oh! Watch out for this little fellow here.” She gestured to a plant scattered with small deep red roses. There were thorns spread on its vines. “This little one is a scratcher!” She giggled as she lifted her left sweater sleeve. A few bandaids were on her arm. She quickly slid her sleeve back down as she grabbed the pail, pouring a bit of it into a watering can. Her arms shook as she tried to steady the pail. I reacted quickly, supporting the bottom of it as she finished pouring. “Thank you!” She exhaled. “Now time to work!”

I watered a small puffy purple flower, admiring it as I watched the small droplets of water hit its small petals. Niki must have noticed I was admiring it, as she pitched in. “It’s called an allium, I found it in the forest.” I finished watering it, setting the watering can aside and picking up the small pot. “The flower symbolizes good fortune. It’s commonly used for wishing someone good luck….it’s also very pretty.” She smiled. I set the flower back down on its place on the shelf. “What got you into wanting to set up a flower shop?” I asked, picking the watering can up once more, walking towards a bigger pot. Its light purple color could only be recognized as a lilac. Niki sighed. “It’s kind of like my escape…” She bent over to a small blue potted flower on the ground. “So much has happened...and I feel like...everything is repeating itself over and over again.” She traced her fingers over each petal. “My baking business is kind of going...terrible. Maybe it’s because...I’m just losing faith in everyone…” She stood back up, wiping the dirt off her pants. “Sorry...I’m oversharing aren’t I?” I set the now empty watering can on the ground. “No, I don’t think so.” I replied. She chuckled softly, grinning wide. “Thank god…”

“You know I was the first person to greet Ranboo when he first came into town?” She stirred the batter. I sat in her kitchen, watching her “work her magic.” Niki offered to bake me cookies as payment, I couldn’t deny. “Really?” I questioned. “Yeah! He kind of reminds me of you...except he didn’t come here all beaten up and bruised.” She laughed, adding a few chocolate chips into the bowl. “If he told you any flower knowledge, it might have been me who told him that...he has a wild fascination for them.” She began rolling the dough into neat balls, lining them on her tray. “Any questions? Like for me?” She asked, making more balls. “You and Puffy seem close...What’s your relationship with her?” She paused. Her eyes widened and her mouth stammered, trying to come up with an answer. “Um...w-well...we went on a date…” She hesitated, like she was trying to think of the right things to say. “She actually built the flower shop with me...It was...nice.” She smiled as she put the tray into the oven. Her oven was a bit rusty and beaten up, but it still worked. She scanned the kitchen, looking at the floury mess on her table. “Wanna help me clean up?”

I waved Niki goodbye as I left her house, a small box of cookies in hand. I can give this to Ranboo later, he did let me stay at his place. Conveniently, I saw Ranboo pacing back and forth by a lake. He was muttering something, but I couldn’t make it out. “Hey Ranboo!” I shouted. He jumped, also stumbling into the lake. He gripped his heart once he regained his balance. “Don’t do that! I could’ve died! Like actually!” He pointed at the water. “Sorry!” I yelled, running towards him. His pouty expression shifted to a smile once I got closer. “Hey...that smells nice! What is it?” He beamed, his gaze at the small box in my hands. “Niki baked cookies! You want some while we walk.” He shot me a confused look. “Where are we going?” I laughed as I opened the box, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. “I promised you a walk right?” His eyes lit up as he grabbed a cookie and shoved it into his mouth, nodding his head as we walked.

I laughed at his lame attempt at a joke, the box of cookies already half eaten. I never really put it into my head how tall he was, bending over a few times to grab a cookie. “Hey Y/n…” He said quietly. I turned my head towards him, humming in response. “Listen...I-” He stopped walking. My eyebrows raised as I stood in confusion. “What’s wrong?” He pointed into the distance. I turned around, trying to see what caught him off guard. I couldn’t see it, I inched closer, trying to get a better view. My face dropped once I saw it. Tommy...slowly rowing down the river, Dream leading him further and further away from L’manberg. We looked at each other for a brief moment before booking it down the hill. What the hell?! We tried to follow Tommy down the river, hoping to catch up. 

We watched Tommy, his head down, row down the river. I wanted to shout to him, but I couldn’t find the words to get out. Tommy made eye contact with us, his eyes almost tearing up. He stopped rowing once he saw us. His eyes looked like they were pleading, begging us to help him. Dream turned around and shouted. Tommy’s eyes shot towards Dream, he hesitantly went back to rowing. We watched them row down the river until they went past the wall. We watched until we couldn’t see them anymore. I turned to Ranboo, his fists were clenched, fighting the urge to yell. Where were they taking him?


End file.
